1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose, high-functional, alkaline solution composition, a preparation method therefor, and use thereof as an nonspecific immunostimulator. More particularly, the present invention relates to an alkaline solution composition which mostly comprises sodium metasilicate (pentahydrate) and shows nonspecific immunostimulating activities, including antibody production and immune enhancement, by activating immune cells, thereby maximizing vaccination effects versus malignant virus diseases, preparation therefor, and use thereof as an immunostimulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The functionality of alkaline mass in the body has been of great interest since the early 20th century. Extensive research has recently revealed that alkaline mass in the body increases ionization ratios of potassium and sodium to heighten the purification capability of blood, resulting in blood clearance, fatigue-reduction, and aging retardation.
One alkaline solution composition is disclosed in Korean Pat. No. 128,110, yielded to the present inventor, which comprises 10-18 parts by weight of sodium silicate, 0.1-0.5 parts by weight of sodium hyperoxide, 5-10 parts by weight of potassium carbonate, 1 part by weight of sodium carbonate, 10-18 parts by weight of refined sugar and 0.1-3.0 parts by weight of silver thiosulfate in water. The said composition is now used for the post-treatment of fiber products and the fermentation of feedstuff and in the agricultural industry by virtue of its high far infrared radiation efficiency, antibacterial activity and deodorizing activity. The composition, however, is disadvantageous in that its preparation is complicated and it is difficult to store for a long period of time.
Meanwhile, the amount of antibiotics used each year in the world is increasing. However, the more antibiotics are used, the greater the side effects are. For example, higher dosages of antibiotics are needed to treat patients who have overused prescription antibiotics because they have become resistant to antibiotics. Furthermore, misuse and abuse of antibiotics has resulted in the appearance of super-bacteria which are completely immune to existing antibiotics. In an effort to curtail the use of antibiotics, consideration has been taken of the general enhancement of the immune system in the body, which leads to an improvement in vaccination effects. For example, nonspecific immunostimulators (hereinafter, referred to as “NIS”), which induce the body to increase its immune response to external pathogens, are now of great interest to medical personnel and extensive and intensive research has been focused on the development of NIS over the world.
In Japan, an ingredient extracted from edible mushroom (Lentinus edoddes) was reported to show an anti-cancer effect. In addition, NIS was observed in bacteria one hundred years ago. Along with the effects of forming antibodies and inducing cytokines, the immune enhancement of NIS has recently been under active study. For instance, a cell wall extract from Norcardia opaca is reported to induce the activation of the macrophages derived from murine peritoneal cavities (Barot-Ciobaru et al., 1987). RU41740, derived from Klebsiella pneumoniae, KP-40, derived from Propionibacterium avidum, and QH-B, derived from Quillaja saponaria, are found to have useful functions in association with the induction of cytokines and the stimulation of immune cells (Bessler et al, 1997); Nimier et al., 1999; Ronnberg et al., 1997; Siwiki et al., 19988; Tewari et al., 1996). Recently, bacterial DNA-derived CPG motifs, called immunostimulatory motifs, have been revealed to effectively induce the expression of IL-6, IL-12, IL-18 and IFN-γ in immune cells (Bohle et al., 1999; Klinman et al., 1999; Krieg, 1999).
These and other NIS developed thus far suffer from the problems of being produced in complicated processes, inconvenient for long-term storage, and expensive.